There are a number of different arrangements available today for transporting relatively light two-wheel vehicles. However, these arrangements often involve devices that are used on small motor vehicles such as automobiles, and not on larger, more comfortable motor vehicles such as recreational vehicles.
Owners of mopeds, motorbikes and motorcycles wishing to transport such two wheel vehicles from place to place, rather than riding them, have various alternatives available to them. Trailers, for example, may be used to carry up to three motorcycles. Another common means is the use of a van or pickup truck. Still other alternatives include the use of attachments to or replacement of the bumper by a carrier device. None of the above-listed means for transporting these two wheel vehicles is totally acceptable, however.
Trailers are expensive, sometimes costing as much as the motorcycle to be carried. When not in use, trailers must be stored, are difficult to back up and park, and also require other expenses in maintenance, spare tires, license and tolls.
Hoop-type carriers that attach to the bumper must be put on prior to use and be removed after use, or, if kept in place, are unsightly and run the distinct risk of being ruined by even the slightest bumper to bumper collision. The hoop-type carriers are also restricted to the size of the two wheel vehicle that can be carried.
Replacement of a conventional vehicle bumper with a channel carrier common to some trailers likewise offers an unsightly appearance and is susceptible to destruction by moderate impact, such as may be involved in a minor collision.
Structures of this general type have in the past normally been clamped, bolted or otherwise affixed to the bumper of the vehicle and have had limitations of weakness, insecurity and difficulty of mounting to the bumper. Further, the bumpers of many modern automobiles are of reduced size and close tolerance, particularly at their upper edges, which makes it difficult to obtain a satisfactory mounting of a carrier structure or trailer hitch thereon.
An outstanding disadvantage of conventional carriers for two wheel vehicles presently in use is that they usually require special attachments and hitches for securing them to the rear of a vehicle. This adds considerably to the cost and also requires the welding or bolting of parts of the carrier to the rear of the vehicle, which mars the vehicle and/or adds substantial expense.
Another disadvantage of presently used carriers is that they involve considerable manual labor each time they are to be installed on the rear of a motor vehicle, and require special means for rigidly holding the two wheel vehicle in place.
Still another disadvantage is the fact that the rear bumper on some motor vehicles of recent vintage is recessed or otherwise constructed as to be very difficult to work with, and in addition, often are of such insubstantial construction as to be unable to bear the weight of certain two wheel vehicles.
As will be seen hereinafter in considerable detail, the present invention suffers from none of the above disadvantages. The instant invention is inexpensive, compact, and does not interfere with parking or backing up of the vehicle of which it is an integral part. Most advantageously, one embodiment of my invention may be regarded as a dual mode device, which can be utilized in either a carrier mode or in a trailer pulling mode, with the conversion from one mode to another being readily accomplished by moving an appropriately configured folding component from one position to another.